


Меморандум

by Molly_Malone



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Documentation, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: "Кому: Всему персоналу британского отделения «Убежища»"





	Меморандум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memorandum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238227) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



Кому: Всему персоналу британского отделения “Убежища”.  
От: Деклан МакРей, Глава Дома  
Тема: Полезные советы

Народ, еще раз напоминаю:

1) Бирки с правильным научным названием существуют не только для ученых. Pyracantha coccinea (“горящий куст”) – это декоративный кустарник, а Pyrocanthus pyrafolia (“горящий куст”) – это растение с уникальным защитным механизмом, который легко срабатывает при стрессе. Благодаря тому, кто перепутал их бирки, у нас как раз была импровизированная лекция о разнице между этими двумя растениями, а также о новых значениях слова “смокинг”. 

2) Полевые команды, прошу основывать ваши отчеты на фактах, а не на бурном оптимизме. Это означает, что если я читаю в отчете, что вы “нейтрализовали агрессивного абнормала”, то лучше бы это означало, что вы его поймали, вылечили, ввели в спячку или как-то иначе удостоверились, что он больше не представляет угрозы. Это не должно означать “оно начало светиться и потом исчезло”, “в данный момент оно не пытается есть людей, но, возможно, оно просто не голодно” или “мы потеряли его по пути обратно в “Убежище”, но скорее всего оно в порядке, где бы оно ни было”.

3) Если вы просите начать официальное расследование, для которого будет нужно потянуть ниточки у наших контактных лиц в правоохранительных органах или разведке, будьте готовы к тому, что вам надо будет подготовить и подать материалы дела, ради которого и нужно это расследование. Джеймс Уотсон был единственным, кто мог сказать: “Поверьте мне, я хороший детектив”, и этого было достаточно, а если честно, это был такой геморрой, когда он так делал.

4) Мы рады оказать Хелен Магнус и главному “Убежищу” нашу помощь и содействие в трудную минуту. К слову, я вполне уверен, что никто из вас не работает на нее напрямую, так как я помню, что подписываю ваши чеки с зарплатой. И неважно, насколько она может быть убедительна в разговоре по телефону; все запросы на привлечение персонала или использование материалов должны согласовываться со мной, кроме действительно чрезвычайных ситуаций.

5) Вне зависимости от часа ночи меня можно будить из-за чрезвычайных ситуаций. Примеры чрезвычайных ситуаций:

• Пожар в доме.  
• Серьезный прорыв в системах охраны.  
• Большие хищные рептилии гуляют по улицам Лондона.  
• Полевая команда испытывает серьезные проблемы.  
• У персонала “Убежища” наблюдаются симптомы изменения психического состояния или неизвестной болезни.  
• Неожиданно приехала Хелен Магнус.

Это – не чрезвычайные ситуации:

• Горит Pyrocanthus.  
• Был обнаружен редкий вид лишайника, который считали вымершим больше века назад. (Если только вы не знаете чего-то мне неизвестного, то он и утром все еще будет на том же самом камне.)  
• Полевая команда не имеет внятных мыслей о том, что делать дальше. (Попробуйте представить реакцию Уотсона, если бы его из-за такого разбудили, возможно, это подвигнет вас на размышления.)  
• У персонала “Убежища” незначительные медицинские проблемы. (Да, Уотсон был главным врачом и главой Дома одновременно. Я – нет, и я не хочу смотреть на ваши вросшие ногти. Обращайтесь к доктору Десаи.)  
• На проводе Хелен Магнус, и она вас пугает.

6) Надпись “Осторожно!” – это не просто пожелание, возможно, это единственное, что стоит между вами и ужасной смертью. Если уж мы смогли наклеить на приходящие к нам коробки и ящики соответствующие предупредительные этикетки, я ожидаю, что вы их прочтете. 

7) Занимательный факт из ботаники на сегодня: после воспламенения Pyrocanthus pyrafolia взрывом распространяет свои семена по ближайшей округе. Будьте готовы к прополке в ближайшие несколько недель. Считайте это оздоровительной работой на свежем воздухе. Не забудьте надеть асбестовые перчатки!

Всем спасибо,  
МакРей


End file.
